


Tears of the Storm

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Crying, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "Now that I've found you again, I won't let you go."
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Tears of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/gifts).



  
  



End file.
